With development of science and technology, electronic technology is rapidly developing. There are more types of electronic products, and people enjoy conveniences brought by the evolution of science and technology. Nowadays, by using various types of electronic devices, people can enjoy comfortable lives brought by the science and technology development. For instance, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, have already become indispensable to people's lives. People can enhance communication with others by making phone calls or texting using electronic devices, such as mobile phones.
Conventionally, for some electronic devices with large-size screens, they can be used in various manners. For example, the electronic device may be used in one manner when it is lying flat, while it can be used in another manner when it is standing. When used in different use manner, the electronic device can be controlled in different manners.
Generally, when an electronic device is lying flat, a user may control it directly using a touch. When the electronic device is standing, the user may control it using another electronic device, such as remote control, which is convenient for the user. However, a scenario may be considered in which the electronic device is first in a lying flat mode, the user opens some files in the electronic device, and the files may be scattered and displayed on the display screen of the electronic device. Then, the user places the electronic device in a standing mode. At this time, a remote control may be used to control the electronic device. Because the individual files are scattered over the display screen, and the remote control has a limited number of keys, there is a risk that these files may be out of control. This will bring the electronic device into an out-of-control state.